


Win-Win Situation (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (plot device) made us do it!  The boys have to make out on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win Situation (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Win-Win Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/157568) by mediaville. 



**Title:** [Win-Win Situation](http://mediaville.livejournal.com/50836.html)  
 **Author:** mediaville   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Disclaimer:** Total fiction  
 **Summary:** The (plot device) made us do it! The boys have to make out on camera.

 **Format:** mp3

56.5 MB, 1 hr 1 min 43 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/11z9dflcdk)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mmkrzrmgmmm)


End file.
